stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong, occasionally referred to as DK, is one of the supporting protagonists in Stupid Mario Brothers. He is a disgruntled and hungry ape wearing red tie with his initials on it. He has an undying love for bananas. Biography Background Donkey Kong at some point became roommates with Mario, meaning Mario probably roomed with him before buying a house in the real world. He kidnapped Pauline somewhere along the way. After these events occurred, he began to room with Waluigi. Season One DK spends the season chasing people and beating them up. He first goes after the Mario Brothers after suspecting that they stole his bananas. After discovering it was actually the Wario Brothers, he apologizes to the Mario Brothers (although they refuse to forgive him) decides to chase them around for the rest of the season. Season Two DK originally wants to return back home with Diddy, but when the warp pipes are closed, DK is stuck in the Real World and assists the gang. He becomes a co-referee with Brock during the soccer game, as well as later running Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms with Brock as well. He soon joins the gang in their quest to defeat Nox Decious. With Brock's "help", they find the 1st nether emblem, the shield. Season Three DK makes a small appearance in the season as he looks for his bananas yet again. He eventually discovers Otacon has them and hunts him down to get them back. The Lost Episode The Lost Episode (Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode JMK) was supposed to be DK's last appearance as a series regular. In the episode, DK fills in for Link in the JMK band since Link is sick. Closure In the movie, Ash asks Wario, "Where the heck has Donkey Kong been?", to which Wario explains that he returned to his jungle. This sole statement gives closure to DK in Stupid Mario Brothers. Season Four ]]DK returns in the season due to RMA Studios buying a new gorilla costume. He begins dating Pauline until Mario accidentally kills her, thanks to Snake's FOXDIE chocolates. Donkey Kong later meets Brock and Gary intervenes, challenging Brock to a showdown with the winner becoming Donkey Kong's best friend, despite Donkey Kong not knowing Gary. His bananas later get stolen by the Mario Bros for the Mafia, but are given back. Since Pauline's death becomes the cause of most of the conflict in the season, it's mentioned numerous times, and whenever it is, Donkey Kong, even if he's not in the scene, appears and reacts in an upset way, which is something of a running gag. DK later reveals to Mario that he's getting sued by Universal Music Group for JMK's music videos (apparently still owning the rights to the band), but is saved when the band makes an original song. He later dances at the Mailbox, which impresses a record producer, making DK go and make videos and music. However, he's instantly fired and he and Yoshi leave to join the others training. His job somewhat involved Charlie Sheen for some crazed reason. Later on, he played around with Waluigi's hat after Wario left it behind. He took part in the final battle against the ninjas and is shown beating one by making her slip on a banana peel. After the battle, Mario approached Donkey Kong and apologized sincerely for Pauline's death, and DK forgives him when he promises to get him all of the bananas that he wants. Mario leaves after telling DK to be on alert for an upcoming battle, leaving DK slightly confused. Season Five He and Ness help out Luigi in a battle with Ninjas on the Soccer Field. DK and the others defeat them and walk back to base. DK is later sent to stop Scott Masterson from taking over the world's economy, but manages to befriend him instead and learns Scott's past. When Scott attempts to make up with him, DK knocks him unconscious instead, leaving him to get eaten by cannibals. DK later intervenes in the fight between Mona and Pauline, trying to convince Pauline not to kill Mona. Pauline believes that DK never loved her, until DK tells her that he was going to ask her to marry him. Pauline can't bring herself to kill Mona and decides to stop fighting, but tells DK that they can never be together, then walks away. DK is disheartened, but goes to help Mona, who thanks DK for his help. Personality Donkey Kong is easily angered, but at the same time, he is a prankster. He is also loyal and very loving, and seeing his reaction with Pauline shows he is very caring for others. He can be quick to draw conclusions, beleiving that the Mario Bros stole his bananas because he saw them eating some. Initially, he doesn't like Wario and Waluigi as they stole his bananas, usually chasing them around. He now he seems to be okay around them now since they joined Mario in fighting evil. In Season Five, DK frequently appears to be the peacemaker of the group, allowing Scott Masterson to confide in him (before knocking him unconscious as he was instructed), and trying to peacefully convince Pauline not to kill Mona. Abilities DK is a powerful fighter and has shown it a few times throughout the series. At the end of Season One, Donkey Kong went to assist Mario and Ash in a battle against Wario, Waluigi, and Fedex. He held his own fairly well, but was eventually defeated to leave Mario alone to fight Wario. In Season Five, he knocked Scott Masterson unconscious and Scott later died from cannibals. Trivia *DK's original costume was not owned by Richard Alvarez, so his lack of appearances in Season Three was due to the fact that they had to return the costume. *When Waluigi was first introduced, he said that Bowser told him he wouldn't have to share a room with DK anymore if he helped Wario. This is never brought up afterwards, but Waluigi does apparently know him as he makes fun of him with Wario after stealing his bananas. *The original "DK" tie was sold in an auction on eBay, a year ago by Richard Alvarez and Chris Muller since having not owned the costume, they have no use for the tie. The bidding went over $100.00. *While the normal actor of Donkey Kong couldn't make it for shooting on one of the episodes, Matt Provencal, the actor who normally plays Wario filled in, for the normal actor. This made Donkey Kong shrink from 6 feet to 5.9 feet. Provencal has played Donkey Kong from then on, and Tim Runyan hasn't been heard of since. *Donkey kong was supposed to be in Episode 36, but the creators remade that episode. *In his original appearances, DK could only speak in typical monkey noises and screeches translated with subtitles. However, in Season Four, he speaks limited English, often beginning sentences with "Brrr, d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d," and then a random word, such as "Suck!", "Inconvenient!", or "Asshole!" *In season Four, Richie also played DK in a few scenes that involed DK and Matt in one of his other roles. *He has also been grunting some songs, like Smooth Criminall, Katty Perry... Friendships Diddy Kong DK's best friend and nephew, who is a little bit smarter than him. He appeared voice only in Episode 10, where he told DK that Wario and Waluigi stole his bananas, when at first, Donkey Kong thought that Mario and Luigi stole his bananas (even though they were really innocent). Brock DK and Brock form a friendship after the soccer match in one of the episodes. They end up running Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms together, and later work together to find the 1st nether emblem the Shield. Mario DK and Mario are fairly good friends despite thier past. This friendship hit an obstacle when Mario accidentally killed Pauline but they are on good terms after Mario apologized. Category:Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Mario Series Category:Season Five